Olivia Holt Vore Saga Part VII - Finale
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE - Finale to the Olivia Holt Vore Series You sorta hafta kinda read the others to get this one


Emily Osment stormed down the street. She took out her phone

"Sierra, we have a problem" She said  
"What?" Sierra replied  
"Thirty Disney celbrities have gone missing. THIR - MOTHERFUCKING - TEE"  
"Shit thats alot. What happened?"  
"Holt, thats what happened. She killed them"  
"Pfft Olivia Holt's not a murderer"  
"Think about it Sierra - shes the only one left. They all attended a party at her house yesterday and no ones heard from them since"  
"Thats bad. What should we do?"  
"Meet me at my house - and bring your appetite"

She then decided to call the guest of honor

"Hello Olivia", Emily said  
"Hey Emily", Olivia replied  
"Im having a sleepover tonight, you wanna join?"  
"Oh of course, Em, ill be over tonight, cya"  
"Perfect" Olivia thought "Its like she's asking to be eaten"

20:30

"Hey Olivia" said Emily  
"Hi Emily - wow Sierra's here too, cool. Umm.. is this is though?" replied Olivia  
"Yeah"  
"Hey did you hear about all those stars, they umm.. went missing"  
"Yeah, i know, weird isnt it? You hungry"  
"Hell yeah, im fucking starving" Olivia's belly rumbled in agreement  
"Here's some cake, please, have it all"  
Olivia's stomach growled as it wanted a bit more than just 'cake'.

"Oh god, im YAWWNN ugh, so tired" said Emily  
"Aww, already?" Olivia said sarcastically as her stomach growled with joy  
"Yeah, goodnight". Emily went upstairs and put on a black coat with a hoodie, and waited for Sierra

21:00

"Man im tired too" said Sierra  
"Ok, you head off, im gonna, um, stay down here for a while. Im still a little hungry" Olivia replied, her belly growling towards her last statement  
"Goodnight". Sierra went to where Emily was

"Ok, you know the plan?" said Emily  
"No" replied Sierra  
"Ok, so Olivia will come upstairs, and will probably want to eat us, but thats when we strike. You hide under the bed, and ill hide over here. When she targets the bed, ill pounce on her, and  
we will both devour her fleshy tasty little body"  
"Sounds good" Sierra said, as her stomach growled deeply

Back downstairs, Olivia was waiting. Her stomach was groaning and growling, telling her to go upstairs. "Wait, belly" Olivia told it "I have to wait until theyre asleep"

21:30

"GROOWWWLLLLLL"  
"Ok, lets go" Olivia said, as her belly roared desperately for Emily and Sierra. Olivia walked upstairs, her fat body making it hard to walk without the floor creaking. She opened the door to the  
bedroom and snuck in. Just as she was about to devour one of the girls, she heard a growling coming from beneath the bed. She checked under the bed and saw Sierra.  
"I got you, you little shit" Olivia yelled, before swallowing Sierra whole, as she slid down into Olivia's huge gurgling groaning belly. "Emily, come out come out wherever you are..."  
Emily snuck up behind Olivia and grabbed her. "You ate my friends", Emily's stomach gurgled, "Now its payback time". Olivia then punched Emily before running off. "Get back her you little  
cannibalistic bitch". Emily then chased Olivia outside the bedroom before leaping onto her, pushing her off the top and down to the ground floor, killing her.

Emily walked up to Olivia before picking her up, whispering in her ear "who's kickin it now, motherfucker?", before eating her whole. Olivia's body slid down into Emily's stomach, as her belly  
gurgled and groaned as it accepted its first human meal. Emily then fell asleep knowing that it was all over

07:00

Emily woke up, and looked in the mirror to find her belly back to normal size. She cleaned up the blood off the floor and got changed into normal clothes. Her stomach then growled, as she  
left the house to go find some normal breakfast...

~ Epilogue ~

"As our families come today, no one will ever know what happened to these 32 young girls, but one things for certain, they will forever remain in our hearts, for as long as we live" said the  
Church Priest  
"Amen" exclaimed everyone  
"Yeah.. Amen" said Emily

THE END


End file.
